


Halloween Special

by weirdandkindafunny



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ghost!Bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 00:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12570060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdandkindafunny/pseuds/weirdandkindafunny
Summary: Dipper moves into a cabin and finds out a ghost lives there.~~~~~~~~~~Hey guys. This is a very quick story for Halloween. It is a oneshot. Enjoy!





	Halloween Special

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my hot hubby](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+hot+hubby).



Dipper finished unpacking the last box of his stuff. He was very proud he was able to move in his new cabin without any help from any of his family. The cabin looked perfect. He sighed in content and sat down on the couch. He closed his eyes and almost slipped into sleep when he heard the sound of a door slamming. 

Dipper stood up, quickly. He grabbed a pan and walked towards the door. He quickly opened the door and saw nothing. After a quick search of the room, he found nothing. Dipper assumed that it was probably nothing and went on with his day.

Over the week, strange things happened. Doors slammed shut, things fell off shelves, all the usual stuff that spelled out ghost. Dipper decided to find out what kind of ghost it was. He set up a circle similar to a pentagram expect it was modified to seek out ghosts and trap them. 

Once Dipper got it set up, he said an latin incantation. A gust of wind swept through, turning the candles a pure gold color. A ghost was floating in the middle of the sign. He seemed scared. His body was turned away from Dipper, so Dipper had no idea what he looked like, or if he was even a he.

“So, you’re the one haunting this house?” Dipper asked. The ghost seemed scared to answer.

“I’m not gonna hurt you.” Dipper promised. The ghost mumbled. “What?”

“Yes.” The ghost answered. 

“Ok… What’s your name?”

“Bill Cipher.”

“I’m Dipper Pines. I can help you cross to the other side.” Bill started to cry.

“What is it?” Dipper asked.

“No one can get me to the other side. Others have tried, and failed. It won’t work.” Bill lamented. Dipper shook his head.

“Well, no one else is Dipper Pines. I’ll get you to the other side.” Dipper said. Bill turned to face Dipper. If Bill was alive, Dipper would have gone after this boy. 

“Please do, Dipper Pines.” Bill said, offering a small smile. Dipper nodded. 

“You can count on me.”

~~~~~~~~

Dipper read over his journal back to front multiple times. They tried every trick they found. Nothing worked. Dipper called up Ford, but none of Ford’s ideas worked. Bill and Dipper did get to know each other very well, however.

~~~~~~~~

“You defeated gnomes off with a leaf blower! That’s hilarious!”  
“Welp, I am Dipper Pines.”

~~~~~~~~

“And then I said, ‘what am I? A demon!’” Dipper laughed.  
“Bill, you’re too good to be a demon.”

~~~~~~~~

“You know, when you concentrate, you start to bite the end of your pencil or pen. It’s really cute.” Bill said one day out of the blue. A blush crept across Dipper’s face.

“Y-Yeah I know.” Dipper said, trying to focus on the book and not the way Bill made him feel.

“Good. Dipper, I think I have gotten feelings for you.” Bill said. Dipper looked at Bill shocked.

“Oh!” Was all Dipper could say. Bill looked away, scared.

“It’s fine if you don't feel the same! I understand. I’m dead, you’re alive. It’s fine.” Bill said, quietly.

“No! I do! I like you! I’m just shocked.” Dipper admitted. Bill looked over, excited. 

“Thats great! Because I really really like you. I think I might even love you!”

“Oh!”

~~~~~~~~  
They continued to get closer and closer. Eventually, neither wanted to send Bill to the other side. The love was mutual on both sides. It was exhausting for Dipper, but a good tired he told himself. One day, Bill found a solution.

“Dipper! Dipper look at this! I found a way we can truly be together.” Bill exclaimed, showing Dipper a page.

“Soul bonding?” Dipper said, quickly reading over the page. It said that a ghost could bind to a human. The ghost would appear real to said human and feel real, but the ghost would still be dead. “It sounds too good to be true.”

“Dipper, don’t you want to be together? It says that I’ll even cross the other side with you even you die! It’s perfect!” Bill said happily. Dipper sighed.  
“You’re right. I should be happy. Let’s do this.” Dipper said. 

So they did. Dipper set it all up and Bill helped anyway he could. It was going beautifully, until they reached a road block. The words where in Greek.

“Um, Bill. I don't know how to say this.” Dipper told Bill. Bill offered Dipper a patient smile. 

“I do. Repeat after me. Ακούστε με υπόκοσμο!”  
“Ακούστε με υπόκοσμο!”

“I Dipper Pines θα πάρει τη θέση του Bill Cipher στο μεταξύ μεταξύ!”

“I Dipper Pines θα πάρει τη θέση του Bill Cipher στο μεταξύ μεταξύ!”

“Δίνω απόλυτα το σώμα μου και τη ζωή μου σε αυτόν!”

“Δίνω απόλυτα το σώμα μου και τη ζωή μου σε αυτόν!”

“Συμφωνώ απόλυτα να γίνω πνεύμα για τις υπόλοιπες μέρες μου!”

“Συμφωνώ απόλυτα να γίνω πνεύμα για τις υπόλοιπες μέρες μου!”

“Παίρνω το βάρος του ό, τι τον συνδέει σε αυτόν τον κόσμο!”

“Παίρνω το βάρος του ό, τι τον συνδέει σε αυτόν τον κόσμο!”

“Τα εγκλήματά του είναι δικά μου!”

“Τα εγκλήματά του είναι δικά μου!”

“Ακούστε με υπόκοσμο!”

“Ακούστε με υπόκοσμο!”

“Αλλάξτε τις θέσεις μας.”

“Αλλάξτε τις θέσεις μας.” 

Wind swept through house. Dipper couldn’t breathe. He felt pain all over his body before fainting. 

~~~~~~~~

Dipper awoke on the floor. He looked down at his body. He was a ghost. 

“Bill! Something went wrong!” Dipper cried out. Bill walked out of a room. He looked human. Bill bent down to look at Dipper in the eye.

“No. It went perfectly. Yours truly may have messed with the page to make it seem like it would be beneficial for our love.” Bill said, a smirk on his face. Dipper looked shocked.  
“No! You said… You tricked me?” Dipper asked. Bill nodded. 

“Yes. You were so tired because I kept taking some of your energy to change the page. I never loved you. I loved your living body. Not your soul. Do you want to know why I was trapped here?” Bill asked. Dipper nodded his head. “I killed dozens of people for fun. It was my punishment. You said that you would take it for me in that incantation. You really were a fool if you think anyone could love you. I think that was the hardest part of this. Acting as if I loved you.” 

If ghost could cry, Dipper would be right now. He was at a lost for words. Bill stood up and went for the door.

“Thanks for the body, lover boy.” Bill slammed the door shut and left the house.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation: Hear me underworld! I Dipper Pines will take the place of Bill Cipher in the n between! I fully give owe my body and my life to him! I fully agree to become a spirit for the rest of my days! I take the burden of whatever binds him to this world! His crimes are mine! Hear me underworld! Switch our places.


End file.
